


His Type

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Claudia doesn't object, Cunnilingus, F/F, Helen takes what she wants, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after their conversation in 106, before Helen joins the predator hunt party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Type

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2008.

“You could at least try to be helpful. Lives are at stake.” Claudia was getting increasingly irritated with Helen’s behaviour. It was as if she didn’t care about anyone. How could Nick have fallen for a woman like that?

“Did you notice we have the same kind of hair?” Helen purred, moving forward with slow, deceptively delicate steps. “Nick has a very definite type.” Helen slowly began to undo her belt. “I find that fascinating, don’t you?”

Claudia tried to come up with a reply but she found herself mesmerised by Helen’s long fingers as they completely removed her belt and continued walking towards her. She turned to look for the soldier but he was nowhere in sight.

“Left you alone, have they?” Helen asked, tilting her head in that infuriating manner.

“I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself.”

“Oh, I’m sure you are.”

Before Claudia knew what was happening she was pushed back into the cloakroom and up against the wall, Helen’s legs as strong as her arms as she held Claudia in place and neatly tied her hands above her head and secured them to one of the coat hooks.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Claudia demanded, struggling as best she could. She arched her back to try and lift her hands off the hooks, but Helen’s hands on her breasts surprised her so much she skittered to a stop.

“I’m a scientist.” Helen began to slowly lift up Claudia’s T-shirt to give herself greater access to her breasts. “I’m conducting an experiment.”

Claudia shivered at the look in Helen’s eyes; she couldn’t tell if it was lust or something more sinister.

“Have you and Nick even kissed yet?” Helen asked conversationally as she leaned forward to unhook Claudia’s bra, dropping it to the floor.

“That’s none of your business,” Claudia replied, trying to sound unruffled. Judging by the size of Helen’s grin she’d failed.

“I see,” Helen leaned down and flicked a tongue over one of Claudia’s nipples, then the other. Claudia gasped in surprise. It had been a while. “Interesting response. Most people would have screamed by now.”

Claudia opened her mouth to respond but closed it again quickly. Why hadn’t she shouted out for help? Before she could figure out her own responses Helen began to suck at her right breast, her hand fondling her left. This time she did try to struggle, attempting to push Helen away with her legs, but Helen simply pushed back, her mouth moving from one breast to the next.

Claudia hated to admit it but Helen’s focus totally on her was having an unexpected result on her heart rate. She was perfectly free to call out but there was no way she wanted the soldiers to come in and see her debauched like this. And damn it, it felt good.

Then Helen’s fingers began to slip down her belly, gentle stroking motions mirrored by Helen’s tongue on her chest. Helen stood up to her full height and took a step back, admiring her handiwork.

“Tell me Claudia, have you ever been with a woman before?”

“This is completely outrageous,” Claudia replied breathlessly. “Let me go, now, and I’ll see that you’re not…that you won’t…” But Helen was laughing now and Claudia couldn’t think straight.

“You should know that Nick doesn’t appreciate indecisiveness in a woman.” She leaned forward and licked a path from Claudia’s ear down to her chest. Claudia bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed but when Helen began to nibble at her earlobe she couldn’t help but moan in response.

“You look so good like this,” Helen whispered. “Nick hasn’t seen you like this, has he? But you’ll always remember that I got to see you come first.”

Claudia’s gasp wasn’t of pleasure this time but her struggles once again proved fruitless. Helen went back to her backpack and began to rummage around for supplies, pulling out some rope.

“What are you going to do with that?” Claudia asked shakily. Now would be the time to call out, she _knew_ that. But part of her was enthralled by Helen’s movements, by the way her touch had sent her heart racing, by the gleam in the other woman’s eyes. The sheer economy of Helen’s movements was, she hated to admit, a definite turn on. She flashed back to when they were escaping from those damned killer bird things and that thrill that had gone through her at having Helen’s arms around her waist. But it was Nick she wanted. It was.

“That rather depends on you. Do I need to tie your legs up too?”

She should say yes, make it obvious that she was here against her will. But her mouth apparently didn’t agree. “No, don’t.”

Helen’s eyes lit up. “Interesting. This calls for further investigation.” Helen moved forward and began to undo Claudia’s trousers, roughly pulling them down and effectively pinning her legs together at the knees.

“What kind of…what are you going to…?” Claudia found herself both scared and thrilled at the prospect of Helen taking what she wanted from her. Maybe this is what Nick had fallen for?

“I want to see just how wet I’ve made you.”

Claudia moaned and shut her eyes. She needed to regain control. But Helen was slipping one finger, then two, inside her knickers and Claudia knew the answer before she said anything, had felt the dampness between her own legs for a while now.

“It’s always good to have a hypothesis confirmed, wouldn’t you agree?” Helen asked.

“And if I said I was thinking about Nick the whole time?” Claudia asked.

“I wouldn’t believe you,” Helen replied, coating her fingers and rubbing them against Claudia’s clit, harder and faster as Claudia began to squirm.

“Oh god,” Claudia finally exclaimed, not able to hold back as Helen’s fingers dipped inside of her, while her other hand was busy with her nipples. It was when she began to move her body forward, eager for Helen’s touch that the other woman moved away and Claudia couldn’t hold back her groan of disappointment.

“My my, so eager, Nick will _love_ that,” Helen purred, before capturing Claudia’s mouth in an eager kiss. She pulled away before Claudia had even thought about whether or not to respond and got one final piece of equipment from her bag. Claudia’s eyes opened wide as she saw the vibrator in Helen’s hand.

“You don’t seriously think I spent the last eight years alone without one of these do you? Though keeping a battery supply has been a pain.”

“I hadn’t really thought about it,” Claudia replied, proud that her voice sounded almost normal. Though she suspected she’d be thinking about it a hell of a lot more now.

“One final experiment is in order.” Helen’s eyes lingered over her body and Claudia could feel herself blushing. Only part of it was embarrassment.

Helen’s fingers returned to her knickers, pulling them down the whole way and with one final smirk, pushing the vibrator into Claudia’s now eager body.

“Fuck,” Claudia gasped, as the vibrator filled her in exactly the right places. There was no turning back now. She _needed_ this now.

“Oh, I will,” Helen sighed and for the first time Claudia saw real hints of arousal in the other woman. She honestly thought that if her hands were free she’d be reciprocating Helen’s attentions. But as it was all she could do was close her eyes as Helen moved the vibrator inside her, faster and faster, her fingers brushing against her clit every so often until she found herself begging Helen to let her come.

“Please, god, Helen, just, I need…”

It was apparently the signal that Helen had been waiting for as she flicked the vibrator on and Claudia’s screams would have brought the house down if Helen hadn’t kissed them out her mouth. Claudia tried to regain her breath when Helen let her go. Now it was surely over? But Helen picked up the vibrator from where it had fallen and began to lick it clean.

“Oh god,” Claudia moaned, her body spasming reflexively as she watched in disbelief as Helen sat down on one of the benches in front of her and began to undo her trousers. “You’re not seriously…”

“Watch me,” Helen replied as shoes, trousers and knickers were deposited on the floor. Claudia couldn’t help but admire how completely unselfconscious the other woman was.

“Let me,” Claudia offered before she quite knew what she was saying.

Helen eyed her warily. “Really?”

“Call it another experiment if you like.”

Helen nodded and walked over to Claudia. Her hands roamed over Claudia’s still sensitive flesh, travelling up her belly and over her breasts. Claudia pushed eagerly into Helen’s hands and Helen released her, rubbing gently at the marks her belt had made over Claudia’s wrists. Then she handed over the vibrator.

“Sit…sit down over there,” Claudia told her, before fumbling with her underwear and trousers. She hesitated a second and then knelt on the floor before Helen’s legs.

“Well?” Helen asked, a hint of irritation lacing her voice.

Claudia didn’t say anything but gently put her hands on Helen’s knees and pulled her legs apart. Helen’s eyes tracked her every movement.

“Are you ready?” Claudia asked.

“Why don’t you find out?”

“Right,” Claudia murmured to herself. Her fingers only shook a little as she explored Helen’s body, her fingers soon encountering a familiar slickness as she rubbed on Helens clit and watched her reaction.

“Need more than that, little girl,” Helen sighed. Claudia bristled at the name, she might be new at this but she was going to shut Helen up for a little while at least. Without any kind of warning she pushed the vibrator inside Helen and then out again, flicking it on and then in again. Helen groaned and her eyes slid shut as Claudia kept up her pace, fucking her fast and furiously. She wanted to see Helen squirm and she soon got her wish as Helen began to thrust forward, eager each time the vibrator managed to hit _that_ spot and as Claudia’s knuckles brushed against her clit. One orgasm soon rolled through her but years of doing this in hostile territory meant that she made little more than a pleased sigh as she came. That wasn’t enough for Claudia though who didn’t let up her movements for a second. Helen opened her eyes in surprise as Claudia kept on fucking her with the vibrator but she certainly wasn’t about to complain.

The smell of sex was permeating the room now, so much so that Claudia could almost taste it. Then she decided that since today was a day of firsts she may as well do just that.

“Tell me Helen,” Claudia asked, pulling the vibrator out and enjoying the momentary look of disappointment on Helen’s face, “did Nick like the way you tasted?”

“What…?”

But Helen’s response was lost in a groan as Claudia leant forward and began to lick her way inside Helen. Helen automatically parted her legs further and slid closer to Claudia’s eager tongue. Nick had never wanted to try this. It didn’t seem the right time to mention that Stephen had been an expert at it. Especially not as her second orgasm rocketed through her body and she found herself having to cover her own mouth with her hand to stop the scream escaping.

Oh yes, Claudia was definitely Nick’s type.


End file.
